Amuto: Mendigo y Rey
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: -¿Por qué me duele tanto vivir?... El destino ya no se lo oculto y en un periódico viejo lo descubrió…


Shugo chara…

Aclaración: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

Es un Amuto.

Resumen: -¿Por qué me duele tanto vivir?... El destino ya no se lo oculto y en un periódico viejo lo descubrió…

One-Shot…

Mendigo y Rey.

Hinamori Amu, una peli rosa que se enamoro del chico de sus sueños, del chico que una vez fue su enemigo, de ese muchacho que siempre la hacía ruborizar, que le hacía bromas, se enamoro de Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Amu vivía pensando en su mendigo y rey, un rostro, una única sonrisa, una voz rompiendo el silencio, estaba locamente enamorada de un violinista, pero ella no sabía si su amor era correspondido, Ikuto siempre se había portado tan burlisto con ella, nunca imagino que él la amara de la misma forma, un amor incondicional, el sentimiento más puro que las personas llevan en el corazón, amor, se encontraban por casualidad y ambos fingían. El chico con su pose de no me interesa nada y ella mostraba su máscara, de la chica cool and spicy que todos creían conocer, a pesar de que alguna vez fueran enemigos, no lo eran, porque a pesar de eso, ellos se amaban, en cada encuentro la dicha y felicidad quedaba guardada en el interior de cada uno, cuando se encontraban tenían que aguantar los múltiples sentimientos que aparecían sin ninguna explicación, al separarse ambos pensaban lo difícil que era soportar la indiferencia del ser amado, lastimando el corazón de ambos… Ikuto sufría porque pensaba que ella amaba a Tadase, aun así el no podía olvidarle, le amaba demasiado como para sacarla de su vida.

Dicen que el Amor es hermoso y produce un brillo cálido para el ser amado… Pero eso mismo puede convertirse en un témpano del más frío hielo. Los dos jóvenes poseen esa pureza dentro de su corazón, por esta su corazón rebosa de calidez para el ser amado, pero…a la vez su corazón puede volverse oscuro a causa del dolor, era lo mismo para ambos al creer que su amor no era correspondido, el susurro del corazón, es frustrante y triste que alguien escuche las palabras que salen de tu boca pero que no entienda las palabras que salen del corazón o peor que no pueda escucharlas, cuando de tus labios salen palabras incoherentes y tu alma solo quieres decir las palabras que llevas guardadas como un tesoro en el corazón, un dolor profundo y triste… Amor no correspondido, un dolor mutuo, dos corazones rotos… Hasta que un día decidieron confesar su amor, llegando a la misma conclusión ¨el miedo a sufrir es peor que el mismo sufrimiento¨, ese maravilloso día descubrieron un nuevo mundo de dicha y felicidad al tener al fin al ser tan anhelado y amado.  
Amu creyó estar en el paraíso cuando aquella noche con él se entrego de cuerpo y alma, amándolo sintió que la hizo mujer, el tenia 21 y ella 16, para Amu, Ikuto era su todo, era su mendigo y rey, le entrego toda su vida, sin límites y sin medidas con la inocencia de su primera vez… La felicidad para la pareja era única y verdadera, nunca habían imaginado ser tan felices como lo eran viviendo su amor, pero… La peli rosa sintió como la primavera se iba haciendo invierno en su piel, como pasaba su vida extrañándolo y nunca más lo volvió a ver, en su vientre fue creciendo el amor, en su corazón y en su alma el dolor… La angustia se presentaba en su vida, la ausencia inexplicable de su mendigo y rey, pasaba el tiempo con un creciente dolor en su corazón.

Después de nueve meses de aquella noche, entre lagrimas, heridas y fuerza desmedidas sintió el milagro de su hijo nacer… Teniendo al fruto de su amor en sus brazos, en los ojos de ese pequeño vio a Ikuto, su pequeño hijo era igual que su padre, ella se quedo esperando su regreso y así poder decirle que era padre, pero el tiempo seguía pasando…

-¿Dónde estás mi amor? ¿Por qué nadie me habla de ti? –una y otra vez Amu se preguntaba-¿Por qué me haces sufrir? ¿Por qué no estás aquí? ¿Por qué me duele tanto vivir? ¿Quién tiene tu piel, tu mirada fiel? ¡Me haces falta, yo te esperare!

Ella alzo a su bebe, con valor y con fe, miro al cielo y sonrió sin querer… Siempre tuvo un mal presentimiento, el corazón no engaña y más si se trata de alguien tan querido, lo sabía pero no quería escucharlo, mantenía la esperanza de algún día volverlo a ver. Era demasiado extraño que nadie supiera lo que sucedió, como del día a la noche y sin decir adiós el no regreso. El destino ya no se lo oculto y en un periódico viejo lo descubrió, como el hombre de su vida una noche en un vuelo, el avión perdió el control cayendo en el mar y así su mundo acabó.

La noticia la tomo por sorpresa, ahora entendía todo, si el siempre le decía cuanto la amaba era imposible que la haya abandonado, trato de procesar todo con un dolor en su corazón. De pronto sintió su cuerpo cansado, sus bracitos dejo caer, se mojaban sus mejillas, bebió en un suspiro profundo la hiel, el dolor la hizo más fuerte esta vez, prometió a su hijo que iba a estar bien, intentaba y no podía entender cómo iba a ser su mundo si el calor de su mendigo y rey…

-¿Dónde estás mi amor? ¿Por qué nadie me hablaba de ti?-se pregunto nuevamente-¿Por qué me haces sufrir? ¿Por qué no estás aquí? ¿Por qué me duele tanto vivir?-miro al pequeño que dormía en una cuna azul-El tiene tu piel, tu mirara fiel… ¡Me haces falta! Yo te extrañare…

Ella alzo a su bebe, con valor y con fe… Miro al cielo y sonrió sin querer…

-Mi mendigo y rey…-miro por primera vez la sonrisa de su hijo, recordó a Ikuto-Siempre te amare…

…

Después de varios años un niño andaba corriendo en el parque de los músicos, se veía feliz, tenia aproximadamente seis años, corría jugando a las escondidas, el se debía esconder cuando choco con un hombre, lo miro y sonrió, ese hombre parecía amable…

-Discúlpeme señor-dijo el niño-No me di cuenta por donde caminaba.

-No te preocupes, pero no debes de andar por estos lugares solo pequeño-dijo el- Ya es tarde. ¿Y tus padres?

-Mi mama esta buscándome, decidí jugar con ella y las chicas, mi papa murió antes de conocerlo…

-Sera mejor que te quedes un rato hasta que tu madre te encuentre…

De repente se escucho una voz…

-Ikuto-dijo una bella mujer peli rosa-¿Dónde estás?

El hombre la miro sorprendido.

-¿Amu?-el chiquito lo miro.

-Allí viene mi mama-dijo sonriendo.

Amu se quedo paralizada, no podía creer lo que veía, estaba viendo a su hijo que estaba con…

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto-dijo mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro.

Ella se acerco y se abrazo a él, Ikuto estaba en shock, no entendía lo que pasaba…

-Mama ¿Lo conoces?-Dijo el pequeño.

-Si…-dijo y las palabras no le salían…

Ikuto vio al pequeño y se sorprendió, después de recuperarse de aquel accidente, recién pudo volver y se encontraba con la sopresa de que era padre…

-Soy… Ikuto… soy…

-Papa-dijo el pequeño-papa está vivo…

Ikuto los abrazo, con la promesa de recuperar el tiempo perdido y contarles todo lo que sucedió… Al fin serian una familia completa…

Fin…

Hola… Espero que les guste esta versión de Mendigo y Rey con esta pareja, Amuto… El final es distinto al de la pareja de Utau y Kukai por una simple razón… En un fanfic ya lo mate muchas veces a Ikuto, aunque aún falta terminar de publicarlo…

Atte.

Vanesa Tsukiyomi…

**Página 4**


End file.
